dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow
Oliver Jonas Queen (オリバー・ジョナス・クイーン, Oribā Jonasu Kuīn), also known as Green Arrow (グリーンアロー, Gurīn Arō), is a wealthy playboy and billionaire industrialist of Queen Industries, turned outspoken liberal politician. Famed for his flippant manner and strong opinions that favor left wing and progressive politics, he became the vigilante superhero archer who fights crime in Star City. Specializing in archery, the archer Green Arrow is the leader of Team Arrow, a member of the Justice League and a noted figure in the superhero community for his tenacity and his playboy attitude. He is the former mentor of Artemis, and Speedy/Red Arrow/Arsenal. Green Arrow is currently in a relationship with Black Canary. "All right then. Operation Thunder Eagle Lightning...whatever...is under way!" :—Green Arrow. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Kin Shriner (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Oliver Queen Oliver Queen has blond hair, green/blue eyes, a blond mustache and beard. As Green Arrow Since his codename is Green Arrow, his clothes seem to mostly be green. He wears some sort of a green sleeveless suit, with a hood underneath, and dark green boots. He carries a quiver along his back that is filled with arrows and has a black strap that goes along his chest. He also has long dark green gloves, a black mask, and a green belt with a gold "G". *Hair Color: Blond *Eye Color: Green *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes Gallery File:Oliver_Queen.png|Oliver Jonas Queen. Background Personality Green Arrow is one of the more lighthearted members of the Justice League, who doesn't always take himself as seriously as many of the other members. Always as quick with a quip and joke as he is with his bow, he seems to have a sense of fun when he's out in the field. This however can often put him at odds with his teammates, particularly members like Batman. As a mentor, Green Arrow does not quite behave the same way that Batman and Aquaman do with their sidekicks. Though there is a sense of formality between them, Green Arrow has been shown to treat his relationship with his sidekick more playfully. He seems to have seen his relationship with Speedy in particular that of a friend rather than mentor and sidekick. This behavior however has led him to allow Speedy a great deal more leeway in behavior and attitude than other members of the League would normally. On a humorous note, Green Arrow has shown to take pride in his goatee, displaying shock when the original Roy Harper called it "dopey". Relationships Friends/Allies *Queen Perdita *Team Arrow *Justice League **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Leader) **Bruce Wayne/Batman **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman **Barry Allen/Flash **King Orin/Aquaman **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern **J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter **Katar Hol/Hawkman **Dinah Lance/Black Canary (love interest) *Damian Wayne/Robin *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin *Gotham City Police Department **Commissioner Jim Gordon *Teen Titans **Dick Grayson/Nightwing **Victor Stone/Cyborg Family *Robert Queen (father) *Sir Robert Queen (ancestor) *Connor Queen (future son) Neutral *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat Rivals Enemies *Werner Vertigo/Count Vertigo *Arthur King/Merlyn *The Joining *The Animalitia **Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin **Barbara Minerva/Cheetah **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc **Silverback **Garfield Lynns/Firefly **Killer Moth *Jack Naiper/Joker *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Basil Karlo/Clayface Powers, Weapons and Abilities Powers Abilities *'Archery': Oliver is first and foremost an archer with extreme capabilities. Whether it's shooting an arrow through a gun or firing objects not normally meant to be fired from a bow and hitting a target; Oliver never misses. Marksmanship: Green Arrow is a highly trained martial artist and marksman, able to use assorted projectile weaponry with amazing accuracy. His primary choice of weaponry is the bow. *'Acrobatics': Oliver has dodged gunfire, scaled rooftops, and fought giant monster robots without getting killed. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' (Advanced): *'Swordsmanship': *'Gadgetry': Green Arrow creates all of his trick arrows, experimenting to make the most effective ones he can. Strength level Weakness Equipment *'Trick Arrows': ** Ice Arrow: ** Fire Arrow: ** Electric Arrow: ** Explosive Arrow: ** Rope Arrow: *'Bow': *'Dagger': Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Green Arrow Wikipedia *Green Arrow DC Database Notes & Trivia *Green Arrow first appeared in More Fun Comics #73 (November 1941). *To this day Oliver still blames himself for his parents' deaths. *Green Arrow's team of accomplices, such as Speedy and Conner Hawke, have been dubbed "Team Arrow" after they united together following Queen's resurrection. *Oliver's father, Robert Queen, is descended from Sir Robert Queen the Earle of Dornee, rumored to be a descendant of Robin Hood himself. *The trio of Green Arrow, Hal Jordan and Black Canary are dubbed the "Hard Traveling Heroes" following their soul-searching road trip across America. *Considered to be one of the best archers in the world, Green Arrow claims to be able to shoot 29 arrows per minute. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Queen Industries Category:Team Arrow Category:Justice League Category:Businesspeople Category:Business Management Category:Archers Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobatic Fighters Category:Gadgetry Category:Swordsmens Category:Star City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters